What if the Queen who never was, descendant became Queen
by rhaenyslaenabaelalaena
Summary: I loved Fire and Blood. This is my take on how Lady Baela could become Queen Baela, which she should've been in the first place. My first story so let me know what you think, keep in mind I wrote this over a day and did it for fun! I hope more people do fanfiction for fire and blood characters or historical Targaryen what if stories. Like what if Aegon V hatched a dragon?
1. Aegon the Elder I

Chapter 1 (Aegon the Elder I)

King Aegon II, or Aegon the Usurper as the blacks knew him, was making the triumphant return to his ancestral home, Dragonstone. While the black liked to refer to him as half a Targaryen, he was still the blood of Old Valyria, and he would become strong like here just like his namesake Aegon the Conqueror. With the power of Dragonstone, he would be able to hatch more dragons, take back King's Landing, and his throne. However there was a surprise waiting for him in Dragonstone.


	2. Baela I

Chapter 2 (Baela I)

Lady Baela Targaryen, daughter of the Rogue Prince, had been left in Dragonstone. At the start of the war, her twin Rhaena, two half-brothers, three stepbrothers (including her betrothed), her father Prince Daemon, and her stepmother Queen Rhaenyra were living in Dragonstone. Now Baela was the only Targaryen at Dragonstone. Prince Lucerys was killed by Baela's monstrous cousin Aemond. Her grandmother, the Queen who never was, killed atop her dragon Meleys, by Aemond and Aegon the Usurper. Her littlest half brother, Prince Viserys lost at sea, after the Blacks were betrayed. The older of her two half brothers made it back from the attempted trip to Pentos, clutching his dying dragon. To make things were her step-brother and betrothed, Prince Jacaerys, was killed trying to save their little brother Viserys.

After all the death her stepmother was able to claim her throne. Prince Joffrey and Prince Aegon went to King's Landing with Rhaenyra, her father Prince Daemon was in the Riverlands, and her twin Rhaena was in the Vale. While some would feel abandoned, Baela was able to thrive alone. Riding her dragon Moondancer, learning bow and arrow, even being trained in Braavosi water dancing. While there were rumblings of not being well in King's Landing under her stepmother's reign, in Dragonstone Targaryens were still loved. Although she was still missed her father who had died above the God's Eye killing her monstrous family member Aemond.

But all things come to an end, it seemed there was something eerie about the day when Baela woke up. As she was getting ready for the day she heard commotion outside. The guards were being killed. The Blacks had been betrayed. As her door was being smashed down she was able to escape and run down to the dragon stables. There she had to think what she was to do. Before she left she managed to borrow her bow and arrow for protection. As she was flying away from Dragonstone she heard the roar of an injured Sunfyre. Quickly she turned away to Driftmark, there she would seek refuge with her mother Laena's family.


	3. Aegon the Elder II

Chapter 3 (Aegon the Elder II)

Aegon, second of his name, was able to triumphantly come into his ancestral home and take back what is his. While his terrible uncle's daughter was able to manage and get away she wouldn't be gone for long. Her pitiful dragon is nothing compared to the beautiful Sunfyre, even with Sunfyre's injuries.

Even better than reclaiming his ancestral home, Aegon as informed from his councilors that his pretender sister was fleeing the capital as he was returning to Dragonstone, as the idiot had gotten not only her dragon killed, but also many of the other dragons, including his dead sister-wife and his kids dragons.

But that meant at this point he had one dragon on his side, Silverwing was missing, along with the bastard and Sheepstealer, and no one had seen The Cannibal. The other side had a tiny dragon in Lady Baela's Moondancer. Although there was word that Baela's twin Rhaena had a hatchling in the Vale, that would not matter. Aegon needed to hatch dragons, so strengthen the Greens. But even with just one, albeit beautiful and the biggest among the few Targaryens left, he would be able to destroy the head of the Blacks.


	4. Rhaenyra I

Chapter 4 (Rhaenyra I)

Rhaenyra was devastated. Four of her five sons were dead, her husband and uncle was dead, and now her longest companion her beautiful Syrax was dead. With only her son left, Prince Aegon the Younger, she was in danger. She needed to get back to Dragonstone and recuperate. She needed to build up her strength, she needed dragons, but most of all she needed safety. Alas, that would happen once she got up to the gates of her old home.


	5. Aegon the Elder III

Chapter 5 (Aegon the Elder III)

Finally his bitch of a sister would be dead. She was trapped. He would win the war. "Sister it is good to see you", said Aegon. "Brother, you look terrible", Rhaenyra, but Aegon responded "Your time has ended" and then Aegon looked at Sunfyre, "dracarys". With that Queen Rhaenyra, the realm's delight, the half-year queen, was dead.


	6. Aegon the Younger I

Chapter 6 (Aegon the Younger I)

Rhaenyra's son could only looked on in horror. The boy was already traumatized from leaving his younger brother to die, after he was able to escape with his dragon. Now he had screamed and sobbed as his evil uncle Aegon laughed as his dragon ate his mother. After that he was escorted to the dungeons of Dragonstone, unable to care.


	7. Rhaena I

Chapter 7 (Rhaena I)

Lady Rhaena Targaryen wasn't sure how to feel. She finally had her dragon, a hatchling named Morning, which at one point in her life was her only thing she wanted. But now news of the death of her stepmother and the imprisonment of her younger brother. With her grandfather in prison, she still had not heard what had happen to her twin and Moondancer. Know one has seen moondancer or Baela since they escaped Dragonstone.

Now Rhaena's one wish is to see Baela. But she was stuck in the Vale. Morning wouldn't be ready to ride for years. Thankfully Ser Corwyn Corbray had been able to cheer her up a bit, she would give anything to see Baela.


	8. Baela II

Chapter 8 (Baela II)

Lady Baela was safe. She was in Driftmark, most people would think she would fly to the Vale, but here she was safe with her cousin Alyn. Whilst her grandfather was imprisoned her cousin Alyn, supposed son of her uncle Laenor, was ruling Driftmark when not out on the sea in the war. He had withdrawn from King's Landing after the imprisonment of his "grandfather". He had been able to shelter his beautiful, fierce, and dragon riding cousin.

But upon hearing of the death of her stepmother, Baela knew she needed to prep a surprise attack. She needed to get back to Dragonstone and kill Sunfyre. Killing Sunfyre then escaping to the Vale, with the only rideable Targaryen dragon would be a big boone. The only danger would be her brother. Baela's goal would be to crown her brother. First they needed to make her cousin Aegon weak.


	9. Baela III

Chapter 9 (Baela III)

Lady Baela left in the dead of night at Driftmark. From there she would travel to Dragonstone to arrive just as the sun was rising. She need to see, but Sunfyre would be asleep and chained.

Lady Baela made a descent, and came face to face with Moondancer and Sunfyre. Just as she rear backed with her bow and arrow she saw Aegon II come out of Dragonstone. As she shot an arrow right in the eye, killing the beautiful Sunfyre. Aegon II screamed and sobbed. Similar to Aegon the Younger, when his mother died.

As she heard the screams of Sunfyre, Baela and Moondancer whipped away. She couldn't go back to Driftmark. Now was the time to reunite with her sister.


	10. Aegon the Elder IV

Chapter 10 (Aegon the Elder IV)

Aegon was devastated, but more than devastated enraged. Daemon's bitch spawn killing Sunfyre was not something he thought would happened. He would get his revenge, not only on Baela, but on the guards who let her escape.

The greens were just ready take back King's Landing, this derails their conquest immensely.

His first revenge would be going to the dungeons of Dragonstone. There he took blackfyre and gutted Rhaenyra's son Aegon. Baela knew that he had Aegon, Aegon was nothing compared to Sunfyre.


	11. Rhaena II

Chapter 11 (Rhaena II)

It was a cloudy day, Morning had grown enough to fly and burn her own meat, but she was still small enough for Rhaena hold her close. As she was getting ready with her handmaiden, she her commotion and a roar. Not the loudest roar she's ever heard, but it is one that Rhaena welcomed. She got up and went out to the courtyard. There Baela Targaryen was coming down from the sky with Moondancer.

Prince Daemon Targaryen and Lady Laena Velaryon's twin daughters were reunited. "Rhae it is so good to see you, I have much to tell you." "Baela I am so thankful you are safe, where have you been?" "Driftmark, with cousin Alyn" she said with a smirk "and then I went to Dragonstone to visit cousin Aegon, and his dragon" she said with a grin. "Wait did you killed Sunfyre…" she said thinking how this would affect them. "Oh, Baela what you did brings possibilities, we now have the only two Targaryens with dragons. While Morning is only a hatchling, there are only three other dragons still alive. Sheepstealer, but no one has seen Nettles after Rhaenyra went mad. No one has seen Silverwing or Cannibal."

Baela smiled, but then sadly stated "The usurper has our brother Aegon, I know I could have just risked his life, but I had to take his power away when he least expected. This way we have dragons and he doesn't, plus you know he won't be able to hatch dragons, he's half andal. We have the real blood of Valyria.

As the twins reunited, they thought over all the possibilities on how they can save Aegon and crown him, but that was before they would hear of the way their cousin murdered his nephew and heir. There were now only four Targaryens left, two for the green, Aegon the Usurper and Jaehaera, his only daughter who was now his heir ironically, after the greens tried to displace Rhaenyra. The blacks had the twins.

Aegon and his remaining supporters from the Reach, the Stormlands, and The Westerlands would make plans on taking back King's Landing.

Baela would soon fly down with the Knights of the Vale and Moondancer, to meet the Northmen and Rivermen to disrupt those plans.


	12. Aegon the Elder V

Chapter 12 (Aegon the Elder V)

Aegon and his supporters were able to make it back to King's Landing and take his throne back. He killed the teen pretender and allowed the young boy to survive. He recorded that Rhaenyra was only a pretender. Aegon signed a new law into place a son, comes before a daughter. But a daughter would come before an uncle. So with this in place Jaehaera is his heir until he has another son and she will not be displaced by a son of that scum Baela and her twin Rhaena.


	13. Alicent I

Chapter 13 (Alicent I)

Things were somewhat going well for Aegon but things were tense. He freed his mother, who with only one son and one granddaughter left was much more cautious. She pleaded with Aegon not to torture and kill Corlys Velaryon, but the death of Sunfyre at the hands of his granddaughter Baela did not allow him to see he was playing with fire. As the blacks now had the only dragon that could breathe fire.

Then one morning, sunny and beautiful she saw the boats of Velaryon and the Rivermen were sieging Kingslanding. They could only hold out for so long, but would have trouble keeping Moondancer out, which is when Alicent slowly resided to the fact that she might have a death sentence coming her way. As there is nothing more dangerous than a teenage girl with a dragon.


	14. Baela IV

Chapter 14 (Baela IV)

The plan Lord Cregan Stark, Bloody Ben, and his aunt Black Aly came up with Baela and the Knights of the Vale worked like a charm. The Velaryons were able to start a blockade, the small folk rioted. They were starving and the Greens were the only ones with food in the Red Keep. The gold cloaks turned against the greens.

Moondancer didn't even have to be used. King Aegon for being a psychopath caused his advisors to poison him. They welcomed Baela in, but only to help save face. As Moondancer could have taken control at anytime. But with the backing of The North, Riverlands, and The Vale Baela was able to take control.


	15. Jaehaera I

Chapter 15 (Jaehaera I)

Jaehaera did not react when her septa came to get her when the news of her father King Aegon II was found dead went through the castle. Jaehaera was no longer reacting. She was depressed. She missed her mother and her brothers. She missed Morghul. But Jaehaera wanted to be away from King's Landing. She just might get her wish.


	16. Baela V

Chapter 16 (Baela V)

"I now pronounce Baela of House Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms". Baela I was the next monarch. Her first matter was determining what to do with Aegon's daughter Jaehaera. Jaehaera stated she wanted nothing to do with the cursed throne. Baela had won the throne by conquest. She was the dragon rider. Jaehaera's father and grandmother caused the disruption. Had they allowed Baela's stepmother to take the throne all the destruction would have been avoided. Baela sent Jaehaera's to become a septa. She was to go to a septa in the riverlands to learn, so no one could use her to cause a rebellion.

The legal act Baela had was changing the records. King Viserys I stated that a daughter should come before a son, well usurping has been happening for too long. Baela's grandmother the late Princess Rhaenys should have been queen, a daughter of a the prince of Dragonstone should come before the his younger brother. Also Baela noted that The Conciliator while the best ruler the Seven Kingdoms had seen, he usurped his niece Princess Aerea, of Prince Aegon the Uncrowned and Princess Rhaena. While she kept the records the same before the dance of dragons. Queen Baela ruled, Queen Rhaenyra as the rightful queen, while Aegon II was an usurper just like Maegor he did rule for a short time.

So Baela made it a law that a older daughter will come before a younger son. Baela made this law as she would not be considered a usurper. Had the succession been followed that way from the beginning then Baela would have been the rightful queen from the start of her life as she would have come after her grandmother, who should have been Queen Rhaenys.

Dowager Queen Alicent was frustrated by her granddaughter being usurped, but she would live out her life in the dungeons of King's Landing, although not for too much longer.


	17. Rhaena III

Chapter 17 (Rhaena III)

The first five years of Baela's reign were hard. The Targaryens were weak and we needed to make alliances, but as time goes on Moondancer and Morning become bigger. As the heir presumptive to the iron throne, when King's Landing gets to be too much Morning and I ride to Dragonstone. Our home until Baela births an heir. Which should be soon. Queen Baela and Prince Alyn Velaryon, Baela not wanting anyone to be king, ruled that the husband of a Queen shall be the Prince of King's Landing.

Two months later Baela would have her first child. Baela would have Laena, named after our beautiful mother, Laena looked just like a Laena, silver hair and purple eyes. The perfect Valyrian baby. After having my miscarriage with Lord Corwyn and him being killed in the revolt of the Vale, Laena was a relief for House Targaryen. After Baela had Laena, Rhaena put one of Morning's eggs in her crib, which to everyone's surprise hatched, a beautiful red dragon, which looked just like their grandmother Princess Rhaenys. Everything was suddenly happy. Laena would be titled the Princess of Dragonstone, she would be the heir to the iron throne.


	18. Baela VI

Chapter 18 (Baela VI)

Baela was happy for her sister. Being able to marry her hand Lord Torrhen Manderly was great for the cause. This secured the North and their army should the Reach, Storm Lands, or Westerlands rebel, though they were all still weak. The North however were not war ravaged. The Manderlys were able to strengthen their trade as they were dependable. So marrying the second son of the richest family is the north wasn't a bad idea. Plus her sister would still be in King's Landing as her husband was not the Lord of White Harbor.

Soon after Princess Rhaena Manderly had her first child, whom she named Daemon after her father, as he had the targaryen silver and purple eye look. There was a year apart between Princess Laena and Lord Daemon but they grew close. Lord Daemon had a dragon, a dark blue fierce hatchling. Soon the two cousins (although they could be considered half-siblings for their mothers being twins) would be flying from the time Laena was 7 and Daemon 6.

Queen Baela would soon have another child when Laena was 3, another girl this time named Princess Rhaenys after their grandmother, looking the typical Valyrian look. A little later that year Rhaena had twin sons naming them Corlys and Rodrik, Corlys having Silver hair of Valyria and brown eyes, Rodrik having brown hair and purple eyes. All three would be dragon riders. Princess Rhaenys and her cousin Lord Corlys mimicked their older siblings, whilst Rodrik was not know for keeping attention to any women, always preferring to be with his favorite Lord Darklyn, the fourth son of the House Darklyn a squire.


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 19 (Epilogue)

Queen Baela I and Princess Rhaena Manderly died within minutes of each other. Queen Baela dying ending even a better reign then King Jaehaerys. Succeeding her would be her granddaughter Princess Daena, named after her father. Her first born Princess Laena passed away 10 years ago to illness.

Queen Baela I has brought a time of peace since the Dance of Dragons ended in 133. Baela took the throne at 17. She would die at the age of 78, being on the throne for 61 years. The greatest Targaryen monarch.

Queen Daena I would come upon the throne, with her younger brother Prince Baelon being her consort, the daughter of Princess Laena Targaryen and Lord Daemon Manderly at the age of 55. Herself already a grandmother. Her heir being her eldest child Prince Baelor, who was married to his younger twin Princess Baela. They had five daughters, Rhaenys, Visenya, Alysanne, Daella, and Aerea. Princess Laena's younger daughter Princess Viserra was married to Prince Aurane Velaryon (himself the only child of Baela I's youngest daughter Princess Rhaenys with Lord Corlys Manderly). Princess Viserra had three sons, the same names of her grandmother's stepbrothers. The line of succession was secure and well established, going by the oldest child. The House of Targaryen was strong once again, as they now had thirteen dragons.

No one ever did see Sheepstealer, the Cannibal, and Silverwing.


	20. Family Tree and Who Has A Dragon?

Family Tree Dragons

Queen Baela I (116-211) Moondancer

Laena (136-201) (with Lord Daemon) hatchling (136)

Daena (156) (with Prince Baelon) hatchling (156)

Baelor (176) (with Princess Baela) hatchling (176)

Rhaenys (196) Moondancer

Visenya (200) Morning

Alysanne (203) egg

Daella (206) egg

Aerea (211) egg

Baela (176) hatchling (176)

Baelon (158) hatchling (158)

Viserra (165) (with Prince Aurane Velaryon) hatchling (165)

Jacaerys Velaryon (185) Corlys

Lucerys Velaryon (190) Daemon

Joffrey Velaryon (199) Laena

Rhaenys Velaryon (140) (with Lord Corlys Manderly) hatchling (140)

Aurane Velaryon (165) hatchling (165)

Rhaena Manderly (116-211) Morning

Daemon Manderly (137-198) hatchling (137)

Corlys Manderly (141-189) hatchling (141)

Rodrik Manderly (141) hatchling (141)

People with Dragons at the end of the story.

Daena (156)

Baelor (176)

Rhaenys (126)

Visenya (130)

Baela (176)

Baelon (158)

Viserra (165)

Jacaerys Velaryon (141)

Lucerys Velaryon (198)

Joffrey Velaryon (136)

Rhaenys Velaryon (140)

Aurane Velaryon (165)

Rodrik Manderly (141)


End file.
